One of the unique challenges when working with battery powered devices is the limited power available from the battery. This leads to the need for ever more efficient methods of using and conserving power. This unit, by entering a low power, energy saving state the majority of the time, is able to increase the length of time a device can operate on the same charge.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.